A Couple?
by psychedelia
Summary: Max came back to the dojo with red lips... After shopping with Kai. Shocking isn't it? Why is that so? Read to find out!


Nothing should be said at the beginning so as not to give out spoilers

**Nothing should be said at the beginning so as not to give out spoilers…**

**7812-358489278283887981**

"Thanks for the ride Kai!! I owe you one!" Max said, exiting Kai's car and ran up to Tyson's dojo where they were having a reunion, carrying a bag full of something and licking his red lips. Kai stood up and waved his hands, indicating Max did not owe him anything.

"Thank you, instead." Kai smacked his lips and drove off, not interested in the reunion, After all, he was never the party animal and he would not bother gathering with the other teams, most of which who had not forgiven him for his betrayal.

"I bet the Blitzkrieg Boys isn't there too." Kai thought, rolling his eyes. He had always thought reunions were a waste of time. Might as well send an email or message to meet up sometime alone as it will work too if you are busy in another country. Not only will it be due to your own schedule, you'll also only meet you those you want to meet. He sighed, driving back to his mansion.

_Back with Tyson's Dojo_

The very second Max entered the room; he was bombarded with questions, which I may add, strange questions.

"Why were you two licking your very red lips when you got out?"

"Since when were you two a couple?"

"Is that why you were gone so long? You two were making out?"

"Is Kai a good kisser?"

Max glanced at all his teammates faces, and then at the other for help. Apparently the others were also questioning him/standing there waiting for his reply, gaping at Max with their mouth wide open, astonished. Max pushed his teammates away and went to draw the curtains.

"You guys. –add a little laughter- You all think too much!" Max shook his head, left his bag of candies (which they soon found out when it dropped to the floor) somewhere on the party table and began recalling the questions to answer them.

"Ok, I'm not sure the order, but the answer should be relevant to the question so I doubt you'll get messed up with the answer. Or maybe I'll just name the questionnaire." Max nodded to himself, agreeing on his own choice.

"To answer Michael's question, no we never a couple. Come on! You know I treat Kai like a brother and _I am not gay!!" _Max emphasized on the last part, most of them already knew he has a crush on a certain female who is to not be named, seeing she was in the room with them.

"And I still don't understand why he likes her." Michael mumbled under his breath, but was shushed by the girls. Apparently this quiz time was like a piece of juicy gossip for them.

Max continued, evidently oblivious to Michael's comment. "For Tyson's question, I know you were waiting for the candies. I was carefully choosing the best yet cheap candies out there, so if you ever say that again, I'm gonna snatch away the monster sweets." Max answered the question and smacked his lips again. It appears that the talk of candies were making him exciting and out of point.

"Earth to Max! Time to answer my question. Is Kai a good kisser?" Hilary snapped her fingers, bringing Max out of his sweet daydream.

Max sigh, "As I said, I DID NOT KISS KAI AND I'M NOT GAY!!" He burst, and lay flat down on the floor.

"To answer the last question, I was licking my lips, which has been turned red, due to the apple flavor monster candy. You know these are my favorites, how could you ever think I kissed till my lips are red? I always come back with red lips and tongue, which I may add, after candy shopping." He stuck out his tongue to prove his point, and sure enough, his tongue was a very deep shade of red.

"Ok… What about Kai and how you said you owe him but he said you don't and instead thank you for that?" Ming Ming questioned further.

Max blinked, trying to understand to the question. "Well, you didn't think I rode Kai's car for free did you? I gave him, a candy, you know, those very sour candy, erm, I think it's called Warhead. Yeah, I gave him the black cherry flavor and he didn't even flinch from the first taste of it!! Sure is a sourpuss. Well, he thanked me for introducing a sour candy, even though it turned sweet shortly after… That's about it I guess."

The other bladders gave a funny glance at each other, and all of them burst into fits of laughter, wondering what they were ever thinking of. Just then Kai enter, rolling his eyes and mumbling something under his breath, he grabbed some candy off the table.

"I'll be taking some of the lemon warhead, strawberry warhead and black cherry warhead!" Kai shouted, monotone. This caused the bladers to laugh even harder.

Kai stared at them, and left with the comment "giggling idiots" for them.

The best reunion ever.

83784123457384739823078123094

**Ok… I always thought the ending should be the title, but it appears not in this case. What a big misunderstanding isn't it?**

**Tyson: She owns neither Beyblade nor the candies names.**

**Hope you have had a good read and please review!!**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


End file.
